Bunk'd Wiki:Policies
__TOC__ Rules and Do Nots! #First, no cursing! #No inappropriate material. Young children and preteens watch Bunk'd and may come to this site. #Do not erase stuff unless you know it is false. #Do not write false or inappropriate information on a page. It will be immediately erased. #No cyber-bullying. Bullying is very rude and can hurt other user's feelings. Being rude and insulting other users counts as bullying. Harassing and threatening also falls under this category. #No spamming! #You need to be 13 or over to create an account. If you are younger and you get caught you will be blocked. #If you want to delete a page, please see an admin. #Do not create pages only for the purpose of badges. This is considered badge gaming. #Do not advertise for one's website. #Do not insert nonsense/gibberish to pages. #Do not disrespect other users for any reason. You are expected to treat every user with kindness. #Don't post in all caps. #Do not copy information from this wiki without crediting it. #Do not edit other user's profiles without an accurate reason. #Do not use warning templates unless you are an admin, rollback or chat mod. #Don't share personal information about yourself. It's for your safety! #Please don't change a character's profile picture without consulting other users. #Profanity is not allowed. This is a site about a kid's show. (The words "Hell" and "Damn" are okay but anything else is not). #Edits that only have the purpose to get awards are considered spam. #Do not troll. User pages are only to be edited by the user. #Shipping wars are far from allowed. If you don't like a particular pairing, it's best to stay off that page. #Removing content based on your dislike of a particular pairing is considered vandalism. #Inserting sexually explicit content or pictures can get you banned anywhere from a month up to a permanent ban. #Don't insert something that has nothing related to the page you're editing. #Adding unneeded categories will get you a warning! #Do not remove templates from pages! #Do not mess up templates! There will be consequences! #Do not add miniature images to galleries. This can be noted as badge gaming. #Do not remove warnings from your message wall. #Don't screen capture from episodes that haven't aired yet. #Do not post any episode links before the episode has aired! #Not having read these policies is not an excuse. #Have fun on this wiki! Categories The following categories are acceptable on this wiki: Main Characters -''' Main characters, Male/Female, Family Household, Characters, Male/Female Characters. 'Recurring Characters -' Recurring characters, Male/Female, Family Household (if any), Characters, Male/Female Characters. 'Minor Characters -' Characters, Minor characters, Male/Female Characters. 'Episodes -' Episodes, Season #, Season Premieres (if premieres), Unaired/Aired episodes, Episodes Aired in 201#, Season # episodes. 'Songs - ' Songs, Songs Premiered in (acceptable year), Performed by (performer) 'Episode Galleries -' Galleries, Episode Galleries, Season # Galleries. 'Main Character Galleries -' Galleries, Season # Galleries, Character Galleries, Male/Female Images, Male/Female Galleries. 'Recurring/Minor Character Galleries - ' Galleries, Character Galleries, Male/Female Images, Male/Female Galleries. 'Main Cast -' Cast, Cast Members, Male/Female, Actors/Actresses, Main Cast, Male/Female Cast, Male/Female Main Cast. 'Minor Cast -' Cast, Cast Members, Male/Female, Actors/Actresses, Minor Cast, Male/Female Cast. 'Main Cast Galleries -' 201#, Male/Female Galleries, Male/Female Images, 201# Images, Galleries. 'Minor Cast Galleries -' Male/Female Galleries, Male/Female Images, Galleries. 'Locations -' Locations, Evanston, IL. 'Locations Galleries -' Galleries, Location Galleries. 'Character Pairings -' Pairings, Character Pairings, Relationship, Character Relationship. 'Cast Pairings -' Pairings, Cast Pairings, Relationship, Cast Relationship. 'Pairing Galleries -' Galleries, Pairing Galleries, Relationship Galleries. If a user has added a category that is not on this list or without asking an an admin they will receive one of these: Images #Pictures need to be added to the correct gallery. #Pictures should have a proper name and the title should describe the image, for example the picture shows Sun Hi and Jodi hugging, your title would be Sun Hi and Jodi hugging.(file type, jpg, png etc.) #Pictures should not be added twice, one of the duplicates (most likely bad quality one) will be deleted. #It is preferred for you to check if the picture already exists. #Small pictures should '''not be added to galleries. #GIFs shouldn't be added to galleries. #Not have read these policies is not an excuse. If a user hasn't complied with this image policy they will receive one of these: Warning/Blocking Rules Every time you constantly break one of these rules, you get a warning. Three warnings and you get a ban. The time period of a ban can go from a few hours to permanently, depending on what you did. Also, if your ban is up and you still are breaking the rules we will expand the ban and soon you may even be permanently banned. *Please note that you can still get banned even if you aren't logged into an account. We can still block your IP address.